


Rewind

by awkwardfantasy



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Time Travel, character betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardfantasy/pseuds/awkwardfantasy
Summary: When Zane gets his hands on a dangerous magikal item, he plans to travel through time and kill Aphmau before she becomes strong enough to put up a fight. Following behind him are Aphmau and Garroth who have to stop him without destroying the fabric of time. Things don't go to plan.





	1. Chapter One

The city of the Phoenix Allegiance was cloaked by a layer of fog. This, in Zanes opinion, was the perfect weather for what he planned to do. Taking care not to make a sound the man slipped through alleyways and behind stalls towards his goal. The Phoenix Vault. It was a large building near the Guard Academy that’s purpose was to contain the many dangerous magikal items that Aphmau and her entourage had collected during their many travels. Zane scoffed at the thought of never putting a single one to use but he supposed he expected nothing less from Lady Aphmau.

Shaking himself from any distractions Zane continued through the dark city. He slipped through the shadows and pulled his cloak further over his face. This was not the place for him to be recognised. He couldn't pull a similar trick that he and that annoying scholar girl had used in that library. He was Zane Ro'meave and anyone affiliated with the Phoenix Allegiance had some sort of vendetta against him. No, he was going to have to use other methods to get inside the building.

Scanning the area around him he noticed a small group of guards walking through the streets. He smirked to himself. This was almost too easy! He picked up a small stone from the ground and tossed it across the alley, causing the guards to turn their heads. The taller one drew their sword and made their way towards the source of the noise, leaving the shorter one defenceless.

Waiting till the taller guard was out of earshot, Zane picked up a second stone but this time threw it at the ground next to his feet. The smaller guards head perked up and he drew his own sword and walked towards the alley Zane was standing in.

"Whoever is there I, um, suggest you c-come out!" he spluttered.

Zane could almost laugh. This was the best the Phoenix Guard could spit out of their academies?! Pathetic.

As the guard came closer Zane pulled his own sword from its sheath and prepared to strike. Just as the smaller guard came close enough, Zane hit his sword directly onto his helm, knocking him to the ground. Once on the ground Zane placed his foot onto the guard’s stomach and leaned down to look at his face.

"Any last words?" He questioned, mockingly. The small guard spluttered out something that sounded like a plea for mercy but was unable to finish at as Zane drove his sword through his chest.

x

Zane fitted the last of the guard’s armour onto his own body and dragged the corpse further into the alley. He dumped it behind a pile of barrels before picking up the sword and walking out into the plaza to join the taller guard, who seemed pleased to see his co-worker unharmed.

"Hey, Anthony! You find anything?" The taller guard asked.

Zane simply shook his head, not wanting his voice to give him away.

"Eh, it was probably just some dumb kids messing with rocks. Plus, we got better things to do, tonight’s our first night guarding the vault!"

Zane smirked under the stolen helm, this was working out better than he had expected. Not only would he be able to blend in at the heavily guarded facility but he was expected! Or at least this ‘Anthony’ had been. The guard went on about what an honour this was before finally snapping to his sense’s

“Come on man, we gotta get going! Lady Azura is gonna be mad if we're late!"

Zane simply nodded and followed the tall guard through the streets until they reached the vault.

x

The walk was uneventful, and apart from an awkward conversation with the tall guard Zane ran into no obstacles. It wasn't until they had made it to the Vault that Zane ran into his first issue, how exactly was he going to make his way inside? He had learned that the duo of guards was to be stationed outside of a small window. He ran over the scenario in his head, if he attacked the tall guard, he would callout and Zane would be discovered and chances where he wouldn’t fall for a rock again. Zane took a deep breath. Although he no longer biologically needed to do it, it still gave him the confidence to make his next move.

Looking around the area one final time, Zane grabbed his sword and, with the blunt end, smashed the window to shards.

“Anthony?! What are you doing!?” The tall guard yelled but Zane didn’t look back. He climbed through the broken window and quickly glanced around. He was in one of the many corridors that made up the vaults. Wasting no time, Zane ran around one of the corners in an attempt to lose the trail of the guards who he knew were already after him. He pulled of the helm and threw it down one passageway before turning around and going through the other. He smirked. That should throw them off. He was so close to his goal now, he could almost feel the energy coming from his desired trinket.

Coming to a stop, Zane stood before a large row of locked doors. He had heard of these, they were locked with some magik incantation. To open them you needed the right knock or else a curse was placed upon you by the door. No thief that Zane had interrogated knew anyone who had lived to tell the tale. Walking up to one of the doors Zane raised his fist and began the knock he had worked so hard to obtain.

**Knock knock**

**Knock**

**Knock knock knock**

He ended the knock by placing his finger onto one of the wooden grooves of the door. He bit his lip, if he had got this wrong this was most likely the end for him. To Zanes relief the door glowed a faint lilac, spreading from where his finger was, before swinging open. Zane stepped inside.

The chamber was dark, illuminated only by the faint glow coming from the amulet in the centre of the room. The amulet was placed on a small pillar and the magikal energy coming from it was immense. Zane treaded carefully towards it, knowing full well that the security may not have stopped at the door. Narrowly avoiding a few traps set out on the floor, Zane stood gazing down at the amulet. As he picked it up, he gave a laugh that gave every guard within earshot chills. Zane pocketed the trinket before channelling his energy to teleportation. For all the security stopping people from getting in, there sure wasn’t much to keep you there.

Zane walked through the dark woods to the clearing he had picked out. The final parts of his plan had fallen into place, now all he had to do was activate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m super sorry for the long wait on this I totally forgot I hadn’t put it here yet! Enjoy!

_ One hour remaining _   
  
Aphmau walked through the dark streets of the Phoenix capital. Her mind was moving fast, unsure at what she should focus it on. Zane had broken into the vaults and stolen one of the dangerous items that lies within it. And to make things worse no one had the faintest idea where he was now. The guards on patrol had said that he had just... disappeared.    
“Lady Aphmau!”

Aphmau's train of thought was broken by Garroth's voice calling her from behind. She turned stopped walking and turned her head as the blonde caught up with her. 

“I was hoping I’d catch you here, I’m on my way to the vaults” Garroth spoke as he stood beside her.

“We can talk while we make our way over there, Katelyns waiting.”

Garroth nodded and the two walked down the cobbled pathway.

 

_ 45 minutes remaining  _

 

The tension of everyone who surrounded the vault could be cut with a knife. Which, Aphmau thought, was an entirely natural reaction considering a very dangerous person had just gotten hold of a very dangerous object. She quickly scanned the area before spotting a familiar head of bright blue hair. 

Aphmau tapped Garroth on the shoulder and pointed to where Katelyn was standing.

“Come on, I see Katelyn over there.”

Aphmau made her way over to her friend, who seemed relieved to see her. But behind the relief there was a look of fear in her sky blue eyes. Aphmau couldn’t blame her, to be entirely honest she was anything but calm about this whole matter.  She glanced behind her at Garroth who seemed to be somewhere between fear and determination. She cleared her throat and turned back to Katelyn before speaking.

“What do we know about this so far?” She asked

“I’ll take you to the window he got in through and explain from there”

Katelyns voice was laced with anger. Aphmau couldn’t help but wonder if her friends anger stemmed from Zane getting in or the fact that she wasn’t there to prevent it. Clearing her head, Aphmau nodded and her and Garroth followed Katelyn to the side of the building.

 

_ 35 minutes remaining  _

 

“But how did he get through the security? I thought this was some of the strongest magik around.” Garroth asked as he ran his hand over the, now useless, wooden door.

“That’s the thing. No one has any idea how he figured it out,” Katelyn spoke calmly. “That’s what makes this an even more terrifying thing to happen.”

Aphmau was quiet as she stood in the room, staring at the place where the amulet used to reside. Zane had probably killed and tortured countless people to get his hands on this, but why? What was he planning? There was one thing she knew for certain though. She had to put a stop to it. 

“So we have  _ absolutely _ no idea where he went?” She finally asked. 

Katelyn paused for a moment before talking.

“Well I do have a group of people attempting to track any traces of magik he left but so far they haven’t found a thing.” 

Aphmau took a breath before she turned and stepped out of the room.

“I’m going to find him and put a stop to his plans before he even has a chance to start them.” She spoke as if the fear in her body had been replaced by a sudden rush of confidence. 

Katelyn walked over to Aphmau, her face deadly serious.

“You do realise that it could be too late?” She asked.

Aphmau took another breath of air into her lungs.

“That’s just a risk I’m going to have to take.”

Katelyn nodded before beginning to speak. 

“I’ll take care of things here, keep the peace and make sure nothing else happens.” She said, walking through the door frame.

“I’ll come with you Lady Aphmau. We’ll be able to find him if we work together.” Garroth said, stepping forward.

“Right. Let’s go.” Said Aphmau, preparing to leave the vault.

“One more thing,” said Katelyn, before walking over to Aphmau and pulling her into a hug. “Stay safe, alright? We all need you here.” 

Aphmau let a small smile spread on her face as she returned Katelyns hug. 

“I promise I’ll be fine, Katelyn.” She said softly.

The two broke apart and both walked in their own directions. Aphmau unsheathed her sword and gripped it in her hand. It was time to end this.

 

_ Ten minutes remaining  _

 

Aphmau walked through the forest, Garroth at her side. The two had covered most of the area but the more they searched, the further away Zane could be. The further away the amulet could be. 

“Lady Aphmau, are we positive that Zane is in  _ this _ forest?” Asked Garroth, breaking the silence between the two.

Aphmau let out a small sigh.

“We’ve been searching for this long, I really hope so.” She replied.

“Do you need to rest for a minute?” Garroth asked, his voice concerned.

“Maybe just for a minute” Said Aphmau, sitting down on a small boulder. She looked around the area. Just your regular forest, nothing odd in the slightest. Apart from… she squinted at a small clearing a bit away from where she was sitting. Something there was glowing a sort of lilac purple colour. Aphmau stood up and tightened her grip on her sword. 

“Garroth I think I found something!” She exclaimed. Garroth turned his head and looked over at the clearing, his eyes widening slightly. 

“Let’s go check it out.” He said, pulling out his own sword.

 

_ Five minutes remaining  _

 

Up close the clearing was much more overwhelming. The light was brighter and gusts of wind were blowing without order. In the middle of it all was no one but Zane Ro’meave clutching the amulet and chanting in a language Aphmau didn’t recognise.

She wasted no time before pointing her sword at him.

“Zane, I suggest you stop whatever you’re planning unless you want my blade in your throat.” She spoke threateningly.

Zane smirked at Aphmau before taking a step towards her. 

“You  _ really _ think you can beat me? I’ve already won!” Zane laughed and Aphmau felt the magik aura she was standing in become stronger.

“What are you doing!?” She yelled at Zane who simply took a few steps back, into the centre of the clearing. 

 

_ 3 _

 

Garroth took a small step back as the light became brighter and the wind blew faster.

 

_ 2 _

 

“What’s going on!?” Aphmau asked, knowing there was no way she was going to get an answer.

 

_ 1 _

 

The light was blinding and the strength of the magik caused Aphmau to clutch her head. The last thing she saw was Zane smirking at her as she began to lose consciousness. Whatever Zane had wanted to do, he had managed to do it. 

“Sweet dreams  _ Aphmau” _

  
  


_ 18 years remaining  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rereading this I’m just noticing how the katemau shipper in me really jumped out hfsshf


	3. Chapter Three

It was bright, unnaturally so. The type of brightness that blinds you, even just for a moment. And then the light faded out and it was dark. And for a few seconds there was nothing until Garroth slowly started to regain consciousness. He could feel grass in his hands and as he opened his eyes he saw the overlapping tree branches shading him from the afternoon sun.

Slowly, he began to sit up and placed his hand on his head. His body felt as if he’d just spent a day doing heavy labour but it seemed as if Zane had knocked both him and Aphmau unconscious before escaping. His eyes scanned over the woodlands that surrounded him. Something seemed… off. He could have sworn the trees surrounding Phoenix Drop where bigger that this.

He got to his feet and unsheathed his sword, gripping it in his hand. The first thing he should focus on was finding Aphmau.

Still disoriented from whatever Zane had done, he chose a direction and began to walk.

 X

 Aphmau strode determinedly along her chosen path, cutting away and stray branches with her sword. It had only been a few minutes since she had woken up but she was determined to find Zane, no matter how much her body ached. If not for the circumstances she currently found herself in, Aphmau would have felt more than relaxed walking through the peaceful woodland. But her mind was focused on figuring out what Zane had done. No matter how comforting these woods were, that was her top priority. That and finding out where Garroth was, she thought to herself. The women let out a sigh. As if her life wasn’t stressful enough. How could she have lost a dangerous relic and Garroth in one day!?

“It could be worse,” she said aloud to herself. “Last time I was in the forest with Garroth, Zane, and a magik amulet I ended up 15 years in the future!” She chuckled a little at her own joke.

“Why do I only ever make good jokes when no ones around?”

“I’m around.”

Aphmau turned swiftly and pulled out her sword at the sound of another voice. Her eyes met with those of a small wyvren perched on a tree branch. The wyvren opened their mouth and continued speaking.

“Although I don’t believe your joke is as good as you think it is. And even if I knew the context, I doubt I would find it funny.”

A wave of both relief and slight confusion washed over Aphmau as she recognised her old friend. A small smile crept onto her face.

“It’s good to see you again Raven.”

 X 

Garroth was lost. He didn’t want to say it but he was. Nothing here made any sense! The only thing he could say for sure was that he was not in Phoenix Drop anymore, at least not the one he remembered. The weird thing was, the woodland was familiar in a nostalgic sort of way. Could he be near O’Khasis? No, if he was in that area he would have known by now. He ran his hand across one of the oak trees that surrounded him. He had to find Aphmau, before something happened to her.

The tranquil sounds of the forest was broken by the sound of a voice piercing through the silence. Garroth turned his head. He had no ideas as to where exactly he was and that voice was the only lead he had as to where Aphmau could be. He decided to take his chances and follow it, wherever it might lead him.

 X

 “So you're telling me we’ve never met?” Aphmau said, her voice laced with confusion.

“Maybe we have and it slipped my mind but considering the familiarity you seem to believe you have with me, I doubt that’s the case,” Replied Raven, still lying across a branch.

“We _are_ in Phoenix Drop right?” She asked, becoming increasingly confused.

“We are, but not the one that you should be in.”

“No the one… what do you mean?”

The wyvern spread his wings, the golden scales shimmering in the afternoon sun. “I believe it’s time for me to take my leave, you should too. Staying in this time to long could really mess things up.”

“Raven, wait you can’t-!”

Raven ignored her and took off, leaving Aphmau gazing helplessly at an all too familiar sky. She swore under her breath, this was not going according to plan, hell she barely had a plan to begin with. Aphmau leaned her head back on a tree. Where to go now? Was that even Raven? Or had Zane conjured an illusion to trick her? No, she was sure it was Raven. But not the Raven she knew. Anyway it didn’t matter what version of Raven this was, she knew exactly what Zane had taken from the vault. And exactly what he’s done with it. Aphmau tried to push back the wave of panic that had washed over her.

Aphmaus train of thought was broken by a voice behind her and a hand on her shoulder. She tensed up before turning her head.

“Aphmau are you alright?” Asked Garroth.

Aphmau let out a small sigh of relief.

“Garroth, I’m fine.” She replied. Garroth opened his mouth to respond but was cut off as Aphmau looked briefly into the horizon.

“So have you figured it out yet?” Her voice was calm, too calm for Aphmau.

“Figured out what?”

“Y’know, where we are?”

Garroth thought for a moment before answering.

“I almost remember it, but I just can’t place where.”

“That’s because we never actually moved.”

“Huh?”

“Garroth, we’re still in Phoenix Drop. Just not the _right_ Phoenix Drop.”

This only gained Aphmau another confused look from her friend.

“What Zane did with the amulet, his plan…” Aphmau paused for a second, trying to figure out how to phrase it without sounding like she was totally crazy. “I don’t know exactly how, but whatever Zane did… it sent us 18 years into the past.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m SO sorry for the long wait on this, I’ve been busy and then I had writers block and just ugh. But I’m gonna try and be more consistent! I can’t promise anything but I’ll do my best! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
